


Pet Names

by HerDiamonds



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, I literally almost lost my shit writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerDiamonds/pseuds/HerDiamonds
Summary: based off a post on tumblr by murdershegoat about how Alex and Maggie jokingly call each other disgustingly cute pet names in private and Alex accidentally says one out loud in the DEO.





	Pet Names

**Author's Note:**

> so this was based off a head canon that murdershegoat had on tumblr. http://murdershegoat.tumblr.com/post/165151329570/lordsantiagoaz-murdershegoat, which I got full permission to use and write about. anyway, hope you enjoy! I really loved writing this.

_[based on this post](http://murdershegoat.tumblr.com/post/165151329570/lordsantiagoaz-murdershegoat) _

 

Alex doesn’t know when or even how it really started, but it did. She thinks it was some movie, and the couple called each other some disgustingly cute nickname, and she’d asked Maggie why they’d only referred to each other as “babe”. So Maggie picked up calling her “honey”or “dear” on occasion, but only in private of course, because she wouldn’t be caught dead calling her fiancé anything other than something badass like “babe” in front of other people,. Maggie had increased calling her these pet names when it in turn made Agent Alex Danvers _giggle_.

 

Maggie didn’t get it. She’d call Alex different pet names, normal ones like baby, sweetie, honey, and it would make Alex actually giggle. So finally, she couldn’t take it anymore. She had to ask. And that was when Alex knew it really, _truly_ started.

 

“Honey, why do you always laugh when I call you pet names, but when I stop, you ask me to continue calling you by them?” Maggie asked one night as she placed her hand in Alex’s as they cuddled up together on the couch after work.

 

“It’s kinda a long story, but I half think they’re stupid, and half think some of them are really cute and I like them. Like some pet names people give each other are just outrageous, like “pookie” or “schnookums” but I enjoy you calling me honey and baby. But every time you do, it makes me think of the over the top pet names, and I can’t help but laugh.” Alex explains.

 

Maggie nods with a smile. “Oh… okay.” She says, satisfied with the answer. “Schnookums.” She adds softly. Alex chokes out a laugh just as Maggie does.

 

And that was when Alex knew it started, how it came to this? She had no idea.

 

It was innocent.

 

It was playful.

 

It was _only_ in private.

 

She and Maggie constantly tried to out–pet name each other at home, only by themselves. It was great banter after a long day at work, when they needed a laugh. It was fun to just slip into conversations as they asked how the others’ day was.

 

Alex loved to walk into the apartment, kick off her boots and greet Maggie with a kiss and “How was work today, Pookie Pie?”

 

Maggie would burst into laughter, mid–kiss and then answer her somewhere along the lines of, “Great, Cutiepants.”

 

It got ridiculously competitive, especially when they started throwing each other’s names in the mixes. “Lexie Loo” had to be one of Maggie’s favorites, and it was a repeat offender in the apartment for her, which Alex _hated_ and was also annoyed, having not been able to figure out one good enough to incorporate with Maggie’s names until one morning, bringing Maggie a cup of coffee in bed, it had struck her.

 

“Morning my Maggle–waggle wiggle–woo, here’s your coffee.” She said as Maggie sat up and glared at her.

 

 _That_ pet name brought two things to the table, one; names were banned from their little competition, and two; it upped the ante _really_ high. Both women started bringing their A–game after that one.

 

Both women had tried and tested many, many pet names in their playful banter, and it became their normal. Always coming up with the best, sickeningly gross pet names for each other that they could mock and laugh at.

 

It was their _thing_.

 

It was between only them.

 

No one knew.

 

Until _everyone_ knew.

 

And Alex had literally almost passed out from embarrassment.

 

She and Maggie were standing around the main desk at the DEO. Winn was at his desk, just to her left, J’onn was to her and Maggie’s right, Vasquez was across from them at the other monitor and they had all been going over notes, waiting on Kara to arrive from her shift at CatCo.

 

It was busy, and slightly noisy, and Alex’s mind was preoccupied. And it _slipped out_.

 

“Hey, Sugar Booger, can you pass me that file, I want to check a theory.” She said absentmindedly.

 

That got the whole DEO so quiet everyone could’ve heard a pin drop.

 

Maggie’s face turns bright red and Alex doesn’t say a single word as she stares at Maggie, not averting her eyes from her fiancé’s. Maggie can read the look in Alex’s eyes, the embarrassed look of “ _did I actually just fucking say that out loud?_ ” And Alex knows by the beet red look on Maggie’s face, that yes, she absolutely just called her fiancé “ _Sugar Booger_ ” in public, and yes, _everyone_ in the DEO _definitely_ just heard her say it.

 

After a few silent moments, Alex tears her gaze away from Maggie and looks to J’onn. His expression seems disappointed and Alex doesn’t exactly know what to say or do. She knows he’s probably embarrassed too, much like her and Maggie. Second–hand embarrassment can really be a bitch too.

 

She sighs before reaching across the desk and grabbing the file, choosing to ignore what had just happened, and thanks every single deity there is out there that her sister was not there to witness such an embarrassing moment.

 

Kara walks in not a second after she lets out that sigh. “Hey, sorry I’m late, there was a kitten in a tree again. What did I miss?” She asks innocently.

 

Alex immediately gives a glare to the gathered DEO agents that had crowded around behind Kara, before she smiles at her sister. “Nothing, we were just waiting on you. Now, we think the third world killer…”

 

And after that day, she and Maggie had dropped their competition. Neither of them wanted to ever have to deal with an accidental slip up again.

 

And it worked, perfectly. Between her and Maggie, the only pet names they still used were the normal ones.

 

Alex just wasn’t sure how it came to _this_ , almost three months after “the incident” as she likes to call it.

 

It was Sister Night at her place. She and Kara had incorporated Maggie into their sister nights and now it was the three of them cuddled up on the couch, with Alex between them as they binged watched the newest season of Stranger Things.

 

And Kara shoved a handful of popcorn in her mouth, chewed it and then looked over to Maggie. “Hey, Sugar Booger, can you hand me my soda?” She asks slyly, with the most straight face she can manage to make. She doesn’t even blink an eye as she stares directly at Maggie and Alex.

 

Alex just sighs in defeat and puts her head in her hands. “Kara, if you bring this up to anyone, I swear to God, Rao and any other fucking god out there, I will stab you with the kryptonite sword.” She says sternly.

 

Kara takes her beer from Maggie, who’s arm was outstretched towards her and her face beet red again. She shrugs, “Whatever you say, Sir Snugsalot.” She says, eyeing her sister with a wink.

 

Alex’s head pops up and looks at Maggie. “You told her about Sir Snugsalot?!” She asks frantically. “You promised you wouldn’t!”

 

“Oh Alex…” Kara starts. “Maggie didn’t tell me. Dear sister, you must’ve forgotten I _do_ have superpowers. And you must’ve forgotten they _do_ include super _hearing_. I heard you call Maggie “Sugar Booger” right before I walked into the DEO and one night doing my nightly rounds of the city I caught Maggie calling you “Sir Snugsalot” before bed. I’ve just been waiting for the right moment.” She explained.

 

Alex dropped her head back into her hands, defeatedly.

 

This had to have been the most embarrassing day of her life.

 

Or, so she thought…

 

The night of their Wedding Shower, after Kara had returned from Mars, she pulled Alex and Maggie aside, apologizing for missing their day and handed them each a gift bag, hidden on the side of her bed. The party had died down and left only James, Winn, J’onn, Kara and Eliza along with the happy couple, chilling around in Kara’s apartment. So it gave Kara an opportune moment and she ushered them into her room to present her gifts to them both.

 

“I figured these would be appropriate since Maggie’s trying to teach you to cook.” She said as Maggie and Alex each pulled out matching aprons.

 

The two women unrolled the items, flipping them around and reading the monogrammed writing on the fronts as Kara bit her lip, trying to suppress her laughter. There in the middle of Alex’s apron was in big, bold black letters “Sir Snugsalot” and Maggie’s matching with “Sugar Booger”.

 

As soon as Kara notices Alex has actually read the front of her gift, she makes a mad dash out of her bedroom and heads for the door.

 

“Hey, did Snugs and Boogers like their––” Was all Winn managed to get out before Alex is chasing Kara out of the apartment door. Maggie walks right up behind him, making him jump.

 

“Schott, if you want to live to see the light of day tomorrow, I’d advise you to drop the nicknames.” She said menacingly. Winn gulped hard and cowers back down, retreating to his spot on the sofa.

 

At that moment, Kara runs back into the apartment with Alex hot on her heels, chasing her around the kitchen island.

 

“I’m kind of disappointed, Kara. You should’ve at least monogrammed their proper titles on the aprons. Agent Snugsalot and Detective Boogers suits them better, anyway.” J’onn pipes up, finally, after having been silent about the entire pet name incident to begin with.

 

Alex immediately stops in her tracks and looks at her boss, then Maggie and back to J’onn before turning bright red. Everyone but her and Maggie erupt in laughter before they all agree to drop the ongoing joke, knowing how much it embarrassed the couple.

 

Several years, a few new family members and a job promotion for each of them later, Kara hands Alex and Maggie their anniversary gifts.

 

A box with two folded t–shirts, a onesie and a dog tag.

 

One shirt read “Director Snugsalot” the other read “Sergeant Boogers” the onesie read “Doodle–Bug” which Kara had caught both Alex and Maggie calling Baby Jamie multiple times, and Gertrude’s new dog tag was simply engraved with “Gertie–kins”.

 

Alex was _never_ going to live this down.

 

Maggie was _forever_ going to live with a red face if Kara kept bringing this joke up.

 

Kara…Kara would never forget the day her sister, former–Agent, current–Director of the DEO, Alex Danvers called Sergeant Maggie Sawyer “Sugar Booger” in front of the _entire_ DEO. And she would remind them of it ever so often, so they wouldn’t forget it either.

 

Somedays, Alex really hated having a sister, and _so_ wished when she asked her parents for a dog, she actually had gotten that dog instead…

 


End file.
